Dryad
The '''Dryads, '''also known as Ents, Nymphs, and Tree Spirits, are an ancient race of half-trees. They are slow but powerful humanoids, with three recognizable forms: They usually lie in their birth form, made of wood from the waist down and nymph from the waist up. In their full nymph form, they are swift an acrobatic. They can also go into an entish form, becoming wood from head to toe. They are slow but armored, and a few feet taller. The Dryads are peaceful creatures, living in their forest, but have no tolerance to killing of other trees. Upon death, a Dryad turns into a large tree with his soul still within. Anatomy A Nymph, or a fully humanoid Dryad, has light skin, leafy hair, long limbs, and large ears. Internally, Nymphs have enlarged cochleas, which combined with their long arms give them an excellent sense of balance. They can leap from treetop to treetop with ease. A Nymph's skeletal structure is like a bird's, making them light on their feet and very swift, but unfortunately brittle. Average Height in Nymph Form: 6'5" (1.95m) Average Weight in Nymph Form: 140 lbs (63.5kg) An Ent, or a almost fully treed Dryad, are very strong, but slow. They gain natural armor as wood (though an unfortunate weakness to fire). They have only three fingers in this form and large, circular feed that grow roots down into the ground for stability. Average Height in Ent Form: 7'2" (~1.2m) Average Weight in Ent Form: 300 lbs (136kg) The usual form a Dryad stays in is their birth form: A Dryad. They are like an ent from the waist down and like a Nymph from the waist up. Average Height in Dryad form: 6'7" (2m) Average Weight: 170 lbs (77.1kg) Average Life Span of a Dryad (This runs equally throughout all forms): 200,000 Years Abilities The abilities of a Dryad can depend on their form. In their Nymph form, they can use their fingers and thumbs like humans and do things such as write and use a sword efficiently, along with being significantly more swift, though defensively weaker and require armor. In their Ent form, a Dryad usually uses a club or an axe in combat, and are significantly stronger. They can stop almost any charge to knock them over by rooting themselves to the ground, and have natural armor, though they are not fast. They gain the ability to feel trees they touch, so become excellent tree tenders. They can also naturally grow things at a visible rate of about an inch a second (2.5cm/s), and groups of Dryads use this to grow houses, walls, and trees for tree houses. In their Dryad form, they can the abilities of both: Grasping hands, rooting feet, growth magic, and tree tending, though gain armor on their legs at the cost of mobility. The transformation between Nymph and Dryad takes about a day, then another day to get from Dryad form to Ent, or vice versa. Social Structure The leader of the Dryads is the Council of Elders: An elected council of the wisest, eldest, and most experienced of the Dryads. At the head of the Council is the High Elder, the oldest, wisest, strongest, and greatest of all the Dryads. His right hand man is the Elder of Magic, a Dryad who has unlocked the secrets of the magic and honed it throughout hundreds of years. High Elder Elder of Defense Elder of Growth Elder of Knowledge Elder of Magic ~ Under the Elder of Defense is the military of the Dryads: The Forest Wardens. They protect the forests and generally act as peacekeepers, though are equally deadly in war. The ranks from heighest to lowest: Elder of Defense Warden General Sentinel Preserver Guardian Scout ~ Tree-tenders, Miners, Farm-tenders, and Builders are all respected as the base and roots of the tree that is the Dryad civilzation.